The One I Gave My Heart To
by Gesper
Summary: A HxR songfic to "The One I Gave My Heart To" by Aaliyah, who most of you know died in a plane crash on Saturday evening.


GW Aaliyah "The One I Gave My Heart To"

Writing this songfic was totally not planned b/c just a few hours ago *while I'm writing this very late Sunday night*, I learned that singer/actress Aaliyah died in a plane crash somewhere in the Caribbean. It hit me pretty hard since she is one of my idols, so I wanted to write a fic of some sort with one of her songs in it. This song is a great song, even though it might not fit my fic as great as I wanted it to be. But this songfic pleases me, if it doesn't please you then don't waste your time or my time telling me b/c it will fall on deaf ears. Aaliyah was a wonderful person with an inspirational talent in music who lived for the moment and wasn't stuck up like some celebrities. The reason for this intro is to remind you all that life is short, please don't waste it or take anything for granted.  The One I Gave My Heart To

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Uggghhhh…" Relena Dorilan laid her head down on her desk, taking a few moments to rest before tackling a new stack of papers. Being Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nations was very tough, especially for a 17-year-old teenager.

Her head pounding with pain, she grabbed the bottle of Tylenol out of the top drawer and took two pills with a nearby glass of water. _Maybe in a little bit this convenient headache will die down_, she hoped. Suddenly she heard two loud knocks at the door. Holding her throbbing head in her hands, she closed her eyes. "Come in."

The door opened and closed. Relena glanced up to see her assistant, Gwen, walk up to her desk with another small stack of contracts in her hands. Relena eyed the contracts evilly and then turned a fearful glance to her assistant.

Gwen looked at Relena apologetically. "Yes, _more_ dreaded papers." Gwen rolled her eyes and set them down carefully on Relena's desk.

Relena leaned back into her soft, cushiony chair. "God I never knew there was so much paper in the world! I've signed about a thousand already today!"

"Yeah I know. You have been at it since 10:00 this morning, Miss. You should rest some, or else go out for some fresh air." Gwen suggested, looking at her employer with a worried glance.

"You know Gwen, normally I would not consider that. But right at this moment, I'm tired of looking at white paper…actually just paper _period_. I am going out for a walk." Relena stood up with enthusiasm, trying not to notice her aching head. "I'm tired of being responsible all the time. I am taking a break!" She walked out the door of her office.

Suddenly her other staff member, Dereck, appeared in the hallway. Pushing his glasses up, he looked down at the papers he was holding. "Um, Miss Relena here are some contrac-"

"Put them on my desk" Relena interrupted gleefully as she ignored the papers and walked by a stunned Dereck. 

After going through security and successfully convincing them she didn't need any bodyguards, she strode through the front doors of the Cinq Kingdom Institute, walked down the steps and started down the sidewalk into New Port City. It was early evening, and the sunlight dimmed off into the horizon far away, creating colors of red, yellow, and purple. Relena breathed in the cool air as she walked to the main square.

As she continued her walk, Relena suddenly noticed a man and a woman sitting together by the city-square water fountain, hugging and kissing each other. She smiled at their personal romantic moment, but her smile began to fade as she thought of the one man she wished she could be with.

The perfect soldier, Heero Yuy.

How could the one I gave my heart to 

_Break my heart so bad_

She blinked back tears as her memories of him flooded into her mind, good and bad. He was always in her mind, always there haunting her. She wished he wasn't. She wished she could forget Heero Yuy.

_You don't need him Relena_, she told herself for the millionth time. _He left you by his own free will._ But even that single thought felt like a knife plunging into her heart.

_ _

_How could the one who made me happy_

_Make me feel so sad_

Heero Yuy knew Relena Dorilan loved him. She told him directly to his face, when he rescued her from Libra. And all he did was give his trademark icy look and demand that she come with him to get off the spaceship. He didn't even say anything else. He ignored her. Just silence.

She had loved him so much. She thought he loved her too. How stupid she was! He never loved her! Maybe he…_cared_ for her some, but only because she was important to his mission. Yeah, after all that happened, Heero was right: She was an obstacle to his mission. _All he ever cared about was that damn mission_, she spat to herself. _He could never even learn to love me at all, he was too stubborn_.

_ _

_Won't somebody tell me_

_So I can understand_

_If you love me_

_How could you hurt this heart of mine_

_Tell me_

Relena kept walking, never really knowing what street she was on. She didn't even notice her headache seemed to have disappeared. Her thoughts kept her preoccupied. All these angry emotions came to her, in the form of Heero. She narrowed her eyes.

_ _

_How could you be so cold to me?_

_When I gave you everything_

_All my love, all I had inside_

_How could you just walk out the door?_

_How could you not love me anymore?_

_ _

_I was a fool! A damn fool! A lovesick schoolgirl who was obsessed with him, this mysterious boy._ She was caught off-guard by his obvious disregard for his own life, and was intrigued. And like a naïve little child she ran after him all the time, bugging him to death probably. Relena laughed at the thought.

_ _

_I thought we had forever_

I can't understand 

And now everything has changed, hopefully for the better, she reminded herself. She was so busy with her job as the VFM that it was at the top of her priority list, leaving little time for other things, like thinking about him. But no matter how busy she was, her mind would wonder back to Heero, wondering where he was and what he was doing, if he was even still alive. But..oh well. Heero could take care of himself just fine without her bothering him.

_How could the one I shared my dreams with_

_Take my dream from me_

_How could the love that brought such pleasure_

_Bring such misery_

_ _

_He could have at least said goodbye to me!_ She had to admit that hurt her a lot. She thought that her and Heero were close friends. And he didn't even come to visit her, or send her a card or anything! After he collapsed at Mariemaia's underground castle, Relena had him taken to a nearby area hospital, only to have him break out a few hours later. That last fact didn't surprise Relena at all. And that was it. Nobody had heard from Heero ever again. At least, not that she knew of.__

_ _

_Won't somebody tell me _

_Somebody tell me please_

_If you love me_

_How could you do that to me_

_Tell me_

Relena then noticed she was walking in circles in the square. _God I must look like some drunk idiot_, she smiled to herself. Noticing that the sky was turning darker, she wiped her tear-streaked face with her hands and decided to head back to the Institute before anyone decided to send a search party after her.

Later that night, Relena entered her bedroom and changed into her pale-blue silk nightgown. She walked over to her bedroom window and opened the glass doors, letting some much needed air in. Walking out on the balcony she leaned against the balcony wall and observed her surroundings. All she saw was trees and buildings with streetlights glowing in the darkness, looking like scattered fireflies above the forest.

_ _

_How could you just walk out the door_

_How could you not love me anymore_

_I thought we had forever_

Can't understand 

_No I can't understand_

Taking a deep breath, her mind once again came back to Heero like it always did. Relena pursed her lips. She had _had _it.
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one I gave my heart to_
    
    _Break my heart so bad_
    
    _How could the one who made me happy_

_Make me feel so sad_

"This is _it_ Heero Yuy. You hear me now!" She spoke outloud. "I loved you! I did! I told you straight to your face! I gave my heart to you! What did you do? You turned away! You didn't give a damn about me! If you would have, you wouldn't have left! You left without saying goodbye….. You hurt me." A pair of prussian blue eyes in the darkness blinked.
    
    _Won't somebody tell me_
    
    _So I can understand_
    
    _If you love me_

_How could you hurt me like that_

"I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of being blinded by my feelings for you. I'm tired of wondering where you are and what you think of me.I can't take it anymore. I have a life to live and obviously it isn't with you like I hoped. So I guess…this is goodbye Heero. My feelings for you will be put to rest, now and forever." She brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them gently, and then touched them against the top of the balcony wall she was leaning on. "Goodbye Heero Yuy…."
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one I gave my world to_
    
    _Throw my world away_
    
    _How could the one who said I love you_
    
    _Say the things you say_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one I gave my heart to_
    
    _Break my heart so bad_

Relena Dorilan closed her eyes briefly and then walked back inside her bedroom, closing the glass doors behind her and pulling the curtains closed.
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one who I used to run to_

_Tell me lies_

Suddenly a figure crept out of his hiding place behind the rose vines in the corner of the balcony. He walked over to the very same spot that Relena had just stood at.
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one I gave my heart to_

_Make me feel so sad_

"Relena…." He whispered, as he raised his fingers and touched them against the spot where Relena's kissed fingers touched the marble. He brought his fingers up and pressed them gently against his lips.
    
    _ _

"I'm sorry Relena. I never wanted you to be hurt. But we can never be together. I don't deserve you." 
    
    _ _
    
    _How could the one I gave my heart to_

_Break my heart so bad_

"I will always be watching you though, protecting you…from where you can't see me." He quietly said out loud to the breezy wind, it cascading through his chocolate brown mane.

He turned around and stared at the glass doors with the mahogany curtains covering them. Heero smiled, a smile he had never experienced before. 

_Tell me_

"I love you forever Relena Dorilan." Then Heero's eyes turned back into his prussian-blue stare, but now instead of being totally icy, there was a speck of feeling in them.He walked over to the edge of the balcony and climbed down to the ground below. Taking another look back at the balcony of the woman he loved, he walked off into the night.__

****************************

Goodbye Aaliyah. You will forever be an inspiration to us all, girl. Peace 


End file.
